The Leaf, The Flower & The Thorn
by Izanagi-Izanami
Summary: Minato and kushina are resurrected by gods. Family Reunited. Together they fight against the hatred and look to bring peace to the world. Naruto has a brother and a sister. Different storyline. Spoilers Alert. [minatoxkushina],[narutoxhinata],[sasukexOC] other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:**

**Greetings Mina !... Naruto is a great inspiration for me. So this is slightly a different storyline. I have tried my best to portray my original emotions and feelings in the text. I hope you all like it. )**

**All dialogues are in italics for better understanding. **

**Bold italics are dialogues of god (only for this chapter)**

**Please feel free to review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Prologue

Darkness… All he could see was darkness. It was so silent he could hear his heartbeat. There was a sweet scent in the air. It was a familiar smell. A scent he could never forget. A scent that was nostalgic. He wanted to see the source of that scent as he turned around and looked for that source. He could see nothing. It was pitch black. He realized that his eyes were closed. Slowly he opened his eyes and suddenly bright light showered on his face. The light hurt his eyes, as if he was in a deep slumber or something and facing the sunlight after a long time. It felt like it was eternity.

The scent was right next to him and it didn't take a second for him to realize who it was. There was a woman lying next to him, her bright red hair covering her sleeping face.

"_Kushina, Kushina…wake up. " _he called out for her.

It took her a while to respond to the call, as she slowly opened her eyes and the gaze was on the young yellow haired guy in front of her. She knew him pretty well.

"_Minato, is that you. I know its you" _she said in a happy tone. By that time she was back in her full sense. She looked around to see nothing but blue sky, the sunlight was so strong and warm. She felt the ground was soft and fluffy and shocked from what she found out. It looked to her as if they were sitting on a huge cloud.

She turned her gaze back to her husband and asked in a confused mind _" Whats going on minato..? where are we..?" _

Minato's mind was no better. He was as clueless as his wife was. _" Beats me. I have no idea what is going on. Maybe we should walk around to see if an-"_

"_**I don't think that's a good idea"**_ a voice came from behind. They turned back to see a bright light and from within two people walked out. It was a man and a women both had lond black hair and wore crimson robes. The man carried a staff which kinda looked holy.

Question marks poped up in kushina's mind. _"White light, clouds, holy couple, with old antic staff, its not what I think it is right"_.. thoughts raced in her head.

The lady gave a chuckle and said _**" It is exactly what you think it is Kushina-san. My name is Izanami. And this is my dear lord Izanagi"**_

"_she read my mind"_ kushina said. She stood there amazed. Its beyond anything she had ever dreamt of.

Minato had a pretty stable mind. After all he is the kind of person who believes anything which happens has some reason behind it. That's what took him all the way to be a hokage at such a young age.

" _My apoligies for asking this but, can you please explain the current situation, Kami-sama"_ said minato politely.

The lord Izanagi was the one to respond. _**"of course, that's the reason I am here and especially you both. First of all, are you aware that you both were dead ?"**_

Minato was quick to follow up. _"Yes I am aware but I can feel my heart beating soundly. Its confusing."_

" _**Well, That's the reason I asked if you were aware you both 'were' dead. Anyway coming to the point, I don't want to waste any more time nor I like to beat around the bush…" **_there was a gap in sentence.

Minato and kushina were desperate to get some answers. They wondered what it could.

" _**Minato and kushina, currently you both are alive. I resurrected you both back to life. Its true that we are now on a cloud above your village hidden in the leaf"**_ the god gave a pause for them to react to the situation.

The hokage couldn't believe what he just heard. It was like time stopped for that instant. He turned to see his wife who was more shocked than him. Honestly he was shocked too. But this kinda thing….. his thoughts drained.

" _We don't understand kami-sama. This kinda thing.."_ minato let out his thoughts.

"_**Why…? You think we are not capable of that" **_asked the mighty lord.

Minato didn't know how to say it. Words cant describe how he is feeling right now. He just stood there in silence.

Kushina was the one to break the silence. _" That's not it. This kinda thing is just too hard to believe its true." _She replied.

"_**We understand, but it is definetly true and I want you both to believe it. There is a reason why we did it. And the reason is your children."**_ Said the goddess.

Suddenly minato and kushina remembered their children. Two sons and a daughter. Before they were born, they were foreseen by a old sage whom minato met in a distant place during one of his missions.

The old sage told minato that he will be blessed with **a leaf, a flower and a thorn**. Something told his mind that the old sage was not lying.

Minato remembered the time he sealed the kyuubi inside his son naruto. he suddenly felt so depressed.

" _o-o our children..? what do you mean kami-sama..? please tell us more.."_ minato pleaded. He could see kushina was in panic mode.

Kushina was holding her husband's hand. She always believed it was not good to leave her children alone in that world, but she also believed they will grow up to be fine shinobi. She believed that the people are there to help them grow up. But she panicked wondering is it so worse that the gods have decided to resurrect us… she was in her deep thoughts and let minato talk to the gods. She always felt that minato was reliable and she wondered what was going in his mind.

It was the lord izanagi who spoke this time. _**" you both were a very unique couple which showed warmth and had aspirations of raising a happy family embedded with love, Joy and kindness. When the unexpected incident took place, myself and my dear wife were amazed the way you both sacrificed your life along with those dreams and aspirations, for the sake of your village. you sacrificed your own son and sealed the kyuubi inside him. It was truly mesmerising and it felt like we both saw ourselves in you. We were interested and looked on how your children have grown up. That's when we were surprised at what we saw. Your children have had a lot of misery to deal with and they were all alone. That's when my wife requested me to give them what they needed the most. Their family…"**_ the lord finished his explaining.

Both minato and kushina just stood there looking at the cloud they were standing.

"_**You could say there were two reasons behind your resurrection. Even for us gods, it was sad to just watch. Secondly, as gods we merely wanted to answer to your daughter's prayers"**_ said the goddess.

"_**You Both were blessed with great children. It was for their hard work and their accomplishment, we thought they deserved more in this world. And the world will only get crueller and they will face a lot of obstracles in their paths. We merely wished they had someone to help them from failing. With this we'll take our leave"**_ said lord Izanagi.

Keeping his thoughts for later, minato knew what was he supposed to do. _"we truly thank you for giving us this opportunity to be as a family again. We will not let this get wasted"_

The god and goddess just smiled and replied politely _**"Nothing is waste in this world. You will be teleported to your village. I wish you both best of luck."**_

With that the god vanished in thin air.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Family Re-United**

**Naruto Uzumaki- Leaf**

**Harumi Uzumaki- Flower**

**Narumi Uzumaki- Thorn**

**(A/N)**

**This prologue is small but I promise to write bigger one starting from the first chapter. **

**Please review. **

**Thank You for your support**


	2. Chapter 01- Enter Naruto Uzumaki

**(A/N)**

**The first chapter is up. Please read it. Hope you all like it. **

**Please review. **

**Previously: - the gods Izanagi and Izanami resurrected minato and kushina and teleported them to konoha, giving them a second chance to be there for their family. **

**Dialogues are in italics for easy understanding.**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own naruto**

* * *

Chapter: 01: Enter- Naruto Uzumaki

It was around midnight and two supposed to be dead couple suddenly appeared in front of the konoha gates.. luck for them there were no shinobi guarding the gate.. the couple entered the gates and had a good view of the town.

"_this place is the same as always.. no change at all.." _said minato. As the hokage it was his duty to watchover the village and he has done so many times that he knew every building and its location.

Kushina had no time to think about the village. Her mind was filled with completely different thoughts.. it didn't matter to her whether the village has changed or not.. at least not until she sees her kids..

" _Minato..! this is not the time.. we have to find naruto and the others fast.. I am dying waiting here" _said the red haired women.

"_I know how you feel but you have to be a bit more patient. There are a few things we need to do before we set foot in the village.. the last thing I want is for the villagers to think that a ghost of the fourth hokage wandering the village and create a havoc" _said minato.

"_its like twelve at night. As if people are strolling around hoping to see a dead hokage's ghost"_ came the reply from his wife.

She had that expression on her face which made minato's statement close to being true. It was scary as hell. At least from a third person's point of view.

Minato knew exactly what to do in these situations. he has dealt with this so many times.

" _Okay sorry kushi-chan. I thought some humour would lighten up the moment at least a bit. Shall I explain my plan.?"_ Said minato.

On the nod of her head minato briefed his plan to his wife.

In a few minutes, the two couple were strolling down the streets looking for any sort of clue to find their children. There were a few other people in the streets but they didn't recognise either of them.

That was minato's plan. They used Henge no jutsu to look like common people.

Minato realised that after coming inside the village, this place has changed a little from what he could remember. He had no idea where he is or where he is heading.

"_Minato,, lets just go to the hokage tower and contact sarutobi and ask him to take us to where the kids live"_ said kushina in a restless tone.

Minato just signed_. "No wonder kushina is starting to lose her patience. We have been walking sround the village for hours and there are no clue of where could his sons and daughter could be"_ he thought.

"_Kushi-chan, I think it would be better to meet the kids first and then go to Sandaime. At least that's how I want it to be. I think we should explain it ourselves and let the kids understand..speaking of which.."_ he suddenly paused for a moment. A thought flashed in his mind. _"kushi-chan, how many years has passed by.. how old do you think our kids be" _asked minato.

Of course the thought didn't strike kushina's mind at all. She started to worry. But her worries were completely different. _"you are right minato..i wonder how many years have we missed watching our kids grow up. There were a lots of things I wanted to teach them, spoil them, pamper them but I think it's a life time chance that we got so no matter their age, I am just gonna make up for all the time we weren't there"_ said kushina.

Minato was delighted to hear that. He was also feeling the same way. He wanted to spoil their sons so much and spend lot of time with his daughter and wanted to live as one big happy family. And he was happy that god has given them a second chance_. "you are great as always. I love you so much kushi-chan"_

As they were walking, they came to deserted park with only two street lights on either sides. They decided to rest a bit and continue their search.

Suddenly there was a thug in minato's robes. It was his wife. She was calling him so fiercely.

"_What's wrong kushi-chan..?"_ minato asked wondering what could it be and turned over getting her attention. He saw kushina's face. It was in shock. The was mixed feelings in her eyes.

"_That boy"_ she said pointing out across the park_. "Look at that boy minato" _she continued. She just hugged him. she wanted to say something but words didn't come out.

Minato immediately saw him. across the park on a swing under the shining street lamp, a boy who looked just like him when he was little. The same yellow hair shining under the lights. His face was facing the ground, sadness in his eyes. he was injured. No, injured was a wrong word. He had burses over his little face. The boy was so little. He can't be more than five years old.

Minato understood exactly why kushi-chan reacted like that. _"kushi-chan. Lets go"_ he said.

They ran across the field.

"NARUTO!" shouted kushina.

The boy was on his swings all alone. He just go away from a few dunk shinobi before they could inflict any serious damage. But still he didn't get away without sustaining burses on his face and a few hits on his body. He was sad and thinking why did they beat him. what do they want. Before the next question was entering his mind, he suddenly heard a woman voice calling his name. he lifted his head and saw a unknown woman running towards him. he jumped of the swing trying to run away but his leg tripped on the swing paddle and he fell on the ground real hard.

Seeing the boy fall down like that, made kushina pace up. You can call it a mother's instinct to rush for help when she sees her little kid fall down like that. She reached naruto in a matter of seconds.

She reached out for naruto. "_Naruto, are you alright..? are you hurt..? are yo-.."_ she was interrupted by the kid.

"_Who are you..? why do you care if I am hurt of not. Just leave me alone." _Said the boy.

Minato could sense fear in his voice even though there was anger too. He realized the Henge was still on. That's why naruto couldn't recognise them. _"Kushina, the henge"_ he said.

Kushina also forgot about the henge. both of the released their henge.

For naruto, it was like seeing a magic. Don't misunderstand. He has seen a few shinobi and usage of jutsu too. But the part that felt like magic was when the smoke cleared, a beautiful woman with long red hair appeared out of the smoke. And the main part that felt magical was, when the smoke next to the woman cleared , the man who appeared was none other than the fourth hokage. That's what seemed like a magic for naruto.

"_The Fourth Hokage"_ said the boy. He was in awe.

To minato's surprise, naruto completely calmed down though wondered what could be the reason. Its true that he must have known him since he is the hokage. But still….

Somehow seeing naruto calmer than ever, kushina also calmed down a bit and she was a bit relieved that naruto was not anxious anymore.

"_Naruto, you don't have to be afraid. We are not gonna hurt you. So relax and be yourself" _said mianto. You could always count on him to calm people and bring the situation under control.

But for some reason, it had the opposite effect. Naruto was getting even more anxious. He said _" You said 'Naruto'. how does the forth hokage know my name"._

Minato just gave a smile. _" its simple. Because I named you. You are my son."_ Said minato.

The words struck deep in his heart. _" did you say son.? I am your son..? really.?" _Asked a surprised naruto.

Minato could understand naruto's feelings. Anyone would be surprised when someone suddenly appears out of the blue and tells him I am your father. _" Like I said, you are my son. And guess who this is..?"_ he asked pointing at his wife.

Kushina was suddenly nervous as naruto was staring at her in utmost confusion. She could tell because that's how she would react if she was in naruto's place. She just awkwardly laughed at him waiting for his answer.

" _wait that's no woman's smile. Its like You are some sort of a goddess who fell for the fourth hokage"_ he said pointing at her.

"LIKE NO !" said kushina(Although its true). She smacked him on in head. Minato who was laughing at what naruto said was interrupted with a sound. _"kushi-chan, calm down"_ he said.

She calmed down and realized what she did. She just gave him a sheepish grin_. "Well, got a little worked up there. I lose my cool whenever I get angry. What about you naruto, I hope you didn't get that from me"_ she said.

"_You- you are.."_ he couldn't finish the sentence.

" _Yes naruto. I am your moth-.."_ she was saying when suddenly naruto came flying and hugged so tight and buried his face in her chest and he was sobbing like crazy.

" _I always wanted to see you. It was everything I ever wished for. In my whole life"_ he said sobbing.

Kushina was so happy. _" I know naruto. and this time I am not going anywhere"_ she said consoling him.

Minato was just enjoying the scene leaning towards them. Kushina just placed her hand on his knees. He could see the happiness in her eyes. that moment meant more than anything in his life. Of course other than his family. He just caressed naruto's hair. _" it looks like you got your mother's looks but at least you got my hair"_ he said.

Naruto, lifting up his head and faced his father. _" I think m-mom's hair is beautiful"_ said naruto.

" _he called me mom"_ kushina boasted in happiness. Naruto's face turned red. It was embarrassing for him since it was the first time he said that word. Kushina saw his red face and just smiled. She lifted him and made him sit on the swing.

" _So naruto, tell us about yourself. What should we know about this cute little boy"_ said kushina in a happy tone. Minato was just keenly listening to what he was about to say.

" _M-My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am five years old. I like ramen. And,,, that's all"_ he said.

"_Ah! He is so cute"_ said kushina. She was certainly in a happy mood. She wanted to know more about him but she was interrupted by her husband.

"_Naruto, what are you doing in this place alone at this time…? Its so late in the night, shouldn't you be in bed. And what are all those injuries..?" _ asked minato.

" _I don't know. Its just that the villagers hate me for some reason and they call me a demon. Some drunk shinobi just beat me for no reason. I don't know why they do it."_ Said naruto.

Both the parents felt a arrow strike their heart. They were just sad and didn't know what to tell him. they realised that naruto doesn't know about the nine tails and the villagers think he is the demon.

Naruto continued in an breaky voice. _"They said I was the demon that killed the fourth hokage. Is it true dad..? did I really kill you..? do you hate me..?"_ said naruto. he started to cry again.

"_These people… what did they do to my son"_ thought minato. He just hugged naruto. _"No naruto. you are not a demon. I will never hate you. You are my son. Both me and your mother love you naruto."_

It took a while for them to get relaxed again.

"_So naruto, where do you live..? where is your house.?"_ Asked kushina.

" _I live alone I my apartment. Its quite far from here. I am running and came a long way away from home."_ Said naruto.

"_What? You live alone? Naruto, what about you brother and sister ? where do they live..?"_ asked kushina.

She wondered why naruto lived alone.

"_Harumi lives with JiJi. Nobody in the village knows that harumi is my sister. It's a secret." So she lives with jiji. I also thought it was better that way. I can never see her getting hurt. That too because of me." _Said naruto.

"_JiJi ?"_ asked kushina, slightly confused.

"_The third hokage. He is the only person who likes me and I also like him."_ said naruto.

"_I see. He must have thought this to keep harumi safe." Thought minato. " So what about Narumi..? does he also live saperately..?_ asked minato.

Kushina noticed naruto's face become sad again.

"_well, about narumi, the village knows the he is my brother. He used to live with me..but….."_ said naruto. he stopped half way.

"_Used to ?"_ asked kushina. " _whats wrong naruto..?"_ she asked.

"_A really big incident happened in konoha a few months back. And during that incident, Narumi was kidnapped. He has been missing since then"_ said naruto.

Minato and kushina was in for another shock.

"_WHAT !"_

* * *

**Chapter :- End**

**What was that big incident!**

**What happened to Narumi Uzumaki !**

**Find out on the coming chapters. **

**Next Chapter:- Enter Harumi Uzumaki**

**(A/N)**

**Naruto Uzumaki- Age five**

**Thank you for reading. Please feel free to review. I would love to hear what you guys think of my story. There is lots of suspense in store. There are changes in story line and also characteristics of some characters. **

**Thank you for your support.**


	3. Chapter 02- Enter Harumi Uzumaki

**Dialogues are in italics for easy understanding. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 02: Enter Harumi Uzumaki

Minato and kushina were in for another shock. They finally met their son after five years of being dead and the gods who were kind enough to give them a second chance to be there for their family. They were in high spirits to make up for the five years gap and were even more motivated when they met naruto at a park. But it didn't last long when they found out that there is a member missing.

Kushina was worried. Any mother would be, if their child is missing. But hers was special. Her mind went blank. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Minato was worried too. He was worried about both narumi and the village. It has been bugging him ever since naruto mentioned this bad incident. Its true that his son was missing but as hokage, the village matters a lot to him. he saw kushina crying. he really didn't know what to tell to console her. So asked naruto for more information_. " naruto, what was that bad incident.?"_ Asked minato.

Naruto said _" I am not supposed to talk about this. I also don't know much. You should ask JiJi."_

"_I see. I will ask hiruzen"_ said minato. _" what am i thinking. Naruto is only five years old. How did I even expect him to know anything. Even if he did, it must have been a traumatic experience. It would only be worse for him"_ thought minato. That was when he realised he should be more careful. After all, being a father is new to him and it is different from being hokage.

Minato turned to kushina who was still crying. _"Kushi- chan"_ he said placing his hand on her shoulder. It must be really hard on her. Seeing her in that state, he himself felt guilty for whatever that has happened.

"_I am sorry kushi-chan, it seems like all I did was mistakes. I didn't listen to you and I selfishly sacrificed naruto that day for the sake of the village and looks like the situation is worse than ever. We left our kids all alone in this world . if I had saved you that day, narumi wouldn't be in this position right now. I was a failure as a hokage, as a father and as a husband"_ said minato. There were tears in his eyes. he couldn't control them. When he knew he is going to have babies, he always thought to protect the baby and kushina and keep them happy. He just blamed himself for what all happened to his family.

"_minato, please don't say that." _Said kushina in a breaky voice. She hugged him. She didn't know what else to say. Seeing minato cry like that, it hurt her a lot. She realized what pain he must be in. she felt bad not being able to do anything in this situation. She always thought she was the one who understood minato the most and she always helped him in from his misery be it obito's death or rin's death. Both were hard on minato and she was always there comforting him. she only cried even more feeling so helpless.

Suddenly, naruto came flying and hugged both of them tightly. This brought minato and kushina out of their thoughts. They totally forgot naruto was there. they saw naruto was crying really hard too.

"_I completely forgot naruto was here"_ kushina thought in her mind. _" Naruto" _she said trying to console him.

"_Mom, dad, please don't cry. It really hurts to see you like this" _said naruto.

He continued _"I am not a genius and smart like narumi. I don't understand a lot of things. Even now I didn't understand many things from what dad said. But I understand pain. Its true I was alone in this village. Not only me, narumi and harumi also, all we wanted was our parents. I am so happy that you came back."_ Said naruto.

Minato and kushina were astonished at what naruto said.

Naruto _continued "Narumi promised me that he wouldn't die. I am sure he is alive and will be back someday. I believe in him. that's why I wanted to work hard for his sake and become strong to protect harumi. I wanted to become a hokage just like the fourth hokage so that everyone in the village will acknowledge me. That's my dream"_

He _continued "besides, jiji was there for me. Everytime he visits me at the hospital, he always say sorry for not being able to protect me. But I cant really blame him. he is the hokage and he is very busy. So I am really happy. So don't worry about me."_ He finished.

Both minato and kushina were surprised and were really happy when they heard naruto. what more does a parent need to be proud of your kid.

"_looks like its us who are getting consoled" _said kushina with a little smile. She hugged naruto and said "Thank you naruto. I am so happy"

Minato felt slightly relieved too. He was really proud of his son. It the same feeling when naruto was born. From the time his kids were born, he felt proud being their father.

After a few minutes, they all were relaxed and gone back to their happy self.

" _It is getting really late. Naruto, aren't you sleepy ?"_ asked kushina.

"_No. not net. I want to tell this to harumi right away. Lets go to JiJi's place"_ replied naruto.

"_But its around midnight. Is it alright to disturb them. I think we should go tomorrow" _said minato. He was always polite and is not the type to trouble others.

"_its fine its fine. I am sure jiji's hasn't slept yet. Harumi too. So lets stop wasting time and go" _said naruto. starting to get restless.

Minato realised his son has inherited his wife's personality too. _"alright lets go. What do you think kushi-chan?" _asked minato. Kushina nodded her head in approval.

They arrived at sarutobi's door step. Of course minato and kushina were in henge. they had a hard time explaining it to naruto though. Kushina rang the bell and in a few seconds sarutobi opened the door.

When he saw naruto, he was shocked to see him injured_. "Naruto, are you alright.? What happened.?" _Asked the third.

"_its nothing jiji. Don't worry. We are here to see harumi and you"_ said naruto.

"_what's hurry. Its so late at night. And who are they.?"_ Asked sarutobi.

"_I would appreciate if we could go inside and talk. It's an important confidential issue"_ said minato.

He noticed how close naruto was to that woman. He knew naruto better than anyone in the village and he wouldn't trust anyone so easily.

He let them in and they went to his office. Minato had requested harumi's presence. Sarutobi called out for harumi and she was on his way.

Kushina was so excited to meet her daughter. The last time she saw her was as a baby. And she was so cute too. There were thoughts raining in her mind but was inturrepted when the door lock turned and the door opened.

The door opened and a little girl with red hair entered the room.

Kushina so happy because ahe looked exactly like her when she was her age. It was a carbon copy of her. Minato was also appalled by harumi's appearance. It reminded him about kushina when she was at the academy although harumi's a lot younger now.

Harumi entered the room and when she saw naruto, she immediately rushed to him. _"naruto, you are injured. Are you alright? We must treat it soon"_ said harumi.

When she said it, it totally took him by surprise. He voice was so kind and polite. It was as if seeing kushina in a way he could never imagine. Of course he like kushina the way she is. That's what makes him love her more amd more.

"_I am okay. There is somebody here who wants to see you" _said naruto pointing at his parents.

At this point sarutobi wanted answers. Real answers. It started to get suspicious_. " who are you both.? I don't ever recall seeing you both in this village. What business do you bith have with naruto and harumi."_ Asked sarutobi. How wondered how they knew about naruto and harumi being siblings.

Minato gave a signal to kushina and they released the henge jutsu. When the smoke cleared, sarutobi was totally surprised.

"_Do you recall seeing us, hiruzen"_ asked minato with a smile.

"_Minato! And kushina too..! how are you…"_ said sarutobi. Words stopped coming from him. he wanted to say but he couldn't. he was surprised .

Harumi had the same reaction naruto had. It seemed like a magic for her. And when she saw the red haired woman, she noticed that she looked just like her. She heard sarutobi say kushina. That must be her name. And she knew pretty well the guy next to the woman. It was the fourth hokage. She wondered what is going on. She looked at naruto who was just standing there like he knew them.

"_Hello there haru-chan. You are really beautiful."_ Said kushina.

Harumi wondered how that woman knew her_. "Th-thanky you. You look pretty yourself. But who are you.? I don't know you._" Asked a confused harumi.

"_why don't you guess haru-chan"_ said kushina.

"_Yikes…This again" _thought minato. He saw the same expression on naruto's face. He saw naruto tell something to his sister. "I bet he warned her about kushina" thought minato.

Harumi was no longer confused. She could tell they were related. _"are you perhaps my mother"_ asked harumi in her usual kind tone.

"_Yatta… totally right haru-chan"_ kushina went on to hug her. _"see that minato. She found out"_ she said. _"in case you are wondering haru-chan, he is your father"_ she said.

"_No, he has naruto's hair and his face resembles narumi's a lot. So its not surprising"_ said harumi. _" And also, I have been praying to god everyday to be able meet you both so I am just happy to see you. Did god give me my wish" _She asked.

Kushina remembered what the gods said that they merely answered her daughter's prayers._ "You are right haru-chan. The gods made your wish come true." _She said _" So haru-chan, tell us what you like and don't like"_

Harumi thought for a minute and she answered. _"I like flowers and I like naruto and narumi and I like JiJi. And I want to become a medical ninja when I grow up" _

"_Medic ninja.?"_ Naruto Kushina and minato asked at the same time. _"Why"_ they asked.

"_I want to heal everyone"_ she said childishly.

Sarutobi can't believe his eyes. _"Minato, is that really you..? how is this possible..? I don't understand."_ Asked the third.

Minato nodded his head and explained everything about the gods and that they are fully alive now. Sarutobi was amazed to hear the story and the kids fell asleep in between.

While minato explained everything , kushina was looking at the kids sleeping soundly on the couch.

"_its really good to have you back minato.. a lot has happened in this village during your absence."_ Said sarutobi.

"_Naruto mentioned about that. And narumi too. What really happened.?" _Asked minato.

"_Right now in this village, there are only two uchiha alive" _stated sandaime.

"_WHAT !"_ was the reaction from minato and kushina. They were holding back since the kids were sleeping.

"_who are those two.?"_ Asked kushina.

"_Mikoto uchiha and her son sasuke uchiha. They are the only two alive in this village." _Said sarutobi. Sarutobi went on to explain rest of the story to minato. They finally finished after hours of talking.

"_I see. So that's what happened."_ Said minato. He never thought something like that was happening.

"_Minato and Kushina, that night the security in the village was weakened and there was chaos and panic in the village. During that time narumi was taken away. Jiraya is out there searching for him. I want to apologise for both narumi and naruto. If I had done a better job everything could be avoided. I am sorry" _said sarutobi.

"_Don't say that. What happened to narumi was unfortunate. And you took care of harumi for us. We are really greatful for that." _Said minato. " _I must have been hard for you. So please don't apoligise."_ He said.

"_Yeah.. even naruto told us that it wasn't your fault and you really like him a lot. You've taken care of haru-chan like your own granddaughter. We are truly greatful."_ Said kushina.

"_Thank you."_ Said sarutobi. He felt relieved. _"Your old estate is kept as it is. I believe you'd want to move in. before we started talking, I asked the Anbu to move naruto's and harumi's things there. we'll reveal to the villagers tomorrow."_ Said sarutobi.

With that, minato and kushina left sarutobi's place carrying their kids. They sprinted across the town fast and from there they walked to their estate under the moon light. Minato carried naruto on his back and kushina had harumi.

Minato noticed that naruto was sleeping soundly and he took a grip of minato's jacket. _" he is so light"_  
said minato. This moment was precious for minato. He is carrying his son to his house. He decided that from today, like this he will give a lot more happiness to his son and his daughter. _" From today, we'll be there for them in everything they do and help them grow up. I am gonna spoil them as much as I can"_ said minato with a smile. A tear fell down from his eyes. it was tears of joy.

Kushina was happy herself carrying a short version of her. At first she felt so proud and happy when she met and talked with naruto. next when she met harumi she felt even happier_. "You bet. They both are cute kids. They have grown up a lot without us. Naruto will be so handsome just like his father and haru-chan will be so beautiful with her kind and loving face. I cant imagine myself being like that."_ said kushina.

"_True. Although naruto has my hair, he looks a lot like you and even got your personality. And haru-chan is fully like her mother. From what haru-chan said, I guess at least narumi looks like me" _said minato.

Hearing narumi's name, kushina felt a bit sad_. " I feel sad for narumi. He is the same as naruto, such a young age. I couldn't even imagine how frightened he must be. All alone in some place with bad people."_ Said kushina.

Minato can easily understand kushina's feelings. He also feels that he is missing narumi already. But what naruto said earlier was also true. _"As parents, we have to trust our children that they will be alright. I promise that I will try my best to find him. A mother can never stop worrying about her children I understand but we have to do our best for naruto and harumi."_ Said minato.

Kushina smiled at minato. She knew she could always relay on minato. _"Yes I trust them. Earlier naruto said that narumi was a genius. I bet he is full and full like his father..he he he"_ she said.

Finally Minato was able to see a smile on his wife's face. They reached their estate and the Anbu captain was waiting for them.

"_Its hard to believe but it is great to have you back Yondaime-sama"_ said the Anbu captain_. "All the things have been moved in and we were able to only clean one room." _ He said.

"_thank you. That will be more than enough."_ Said minato.

The Anbu left and minato entered the estate. His wife followed him. they put naruto and harumi on the double bed which was clean. They covered them with blankets.

Kushina was watching them sleep peacefully while minato cleaned the other room fast. She helped him clean and they finished cleaning the room and kitchen. Kushina noticed the Anbu stocked up the refrigerator with some food. They returned to the living where naruto's and harumi's things were kept. Kushina was inspecting each boxes and in one box there was a photo frame.

"_Minato.!"_ Said kushina in a loud voice.

" _what's wrong, kushi-chan, the kids are sleeping."_ Came minato wondering what's wrong.

"_Look"_ kushina said showing a photo frame to minato. Minato took the frame and saw. It was a photo of naruto harumi and narumi. It was taken not long ago. So they got to see how narumi looks.

"_He really does look like me. But he has red hair. Only naruto has yellow hair. Both narumi and harumi have red hair."_ Said minato.

"_looks like naruto is special.."_ said kushina. "_Now lets go get some sleep… it was a long day" _she said.

Minato agreed and they both went to bad. Kushina seemed tired as she slept fast. But minato was up thinking about what all happened today and he felt happy. Suddenly he remembered what the old sage once told him, that he will be blessed with a leaf, a flower and a thorn.

"_If harumi is kind and lovable as a flower and naruto was strong willed and a protector like a leaf, then, what does thorn mean…"_ he thought and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Enter Uchiha Sasuke**

**(A/N)**

**Harumi Uzumaki- Age Five**

**There is a better place for me to explain the uchiha massacre so i didn't explain it in this chapter. **

**As you all read, Uchiha mikoto is alive in this story. **

**Please review. I hope you all like my story. Thank you for your support.**


	4. Chapter 03- Enter Uchiha Sasuke

**(A/N)**

**All dialogues are in italics for Easy understanding. **

**Thank you all reviewers especially "****Hinata18809" **

**Thank you for your support. It motivates me to write more. Please continue to follow the story. Hope I can exceed your expectations. **

**Thank You**

* * *

Chapter 03: Enter Uchiha Sasuke

After being resurrected by the gods, minato and his wife kushina were able to reunite with their family naruto and harumi. On their absence, the uchiha clan was reduced to a number two by one of their own clan members who fled the village and became a missing nin.

They also learned that their son narumi uzumaki went missing the same night of the massacre, who is believed to be kidnapped as there was no security in the village.

On the next day of their reunion, the resurrection of the fourth Hokage and his wife were revealed to the villagers and Minato took back the post of the hokage as it was the best option to protect his jinchuriki son who carries the Kyuubi inside him and of course to protect the village.

~Time skip~

It was a pleasant morning in konoha and certainly in our Namikaze estate. The namikaze estate was the lone building surrounded by trees and birds singing their morning songs. Along with the birds, through the kitchen window you could see a red haired woman humming and preparing breakfast for her kids. Despite her tomboyish attitude kushina has surprisingly a beautiful and sweet woman side to her where she is no different from any common woman.

"_Good Morning mommy"_ she heard a voice. She turned around to see her her beautiful daughter who is now twelve years of age grew up to be a fine little girl. She could notice that her daughter was becoming more like her when she was at the academy except that her hair style is a bit different which makes her lot girly, in a way kushina cannot imagine herself looking like that.

"_Good morning haru-chan. You ready for the big day..?"_ asked kushina with a smile.

It was certainly a big day for the academy students as they have a graduation exam to be promoted to become a Genin.

"_yes mommy. Hopefully everything should be fine"_ said a calm and sweet harumi as she took her seat at the dining table waiting for breakfast to be served.

Kushina had no doubts in harumi's answer as she personally helped her not by teaching her powerful jutsus or fighting. She just helped her shaping up to be a ninja filled her with basics of chakra usage and also help her with her academy work from time to time. Amongst those trainings, kushina also told harumi a lot of her stories and sharing other life secrets as any mother would tell stories to her girls.

Kushina said _"Its great that you are not tensed and you are beaming with confidence instead. I remember when I was going to take my graduation and I was so nervous I couldn't concentrate well. Then Mina…"_ as she was speaking she was interrupted by her daughter.

" _And dad was there with you and helped you calm down and you passed the test better than anyone expected and became a genin. I know mommy. You told me that story lots of times. "_ Said harumi

Kushina could do nothing but laugh at her daughter's antics. She was always thought that her daughter was the kindest and sweetest girl anyone can be blessed with.

"_speaking of which, where is daddy..? I don't see him."_ asked harumi looking around to see if her dad was home.

"_your father had work to do so he left early. You two are also running out of time. You have to eat up and get going. Is naruto up..? what is he doing..?"_ asked kushina_. "Don't tell me he still hasn't woken up"_ she said.

Harumi just nodded her head and kushina just signed. Unlike his sister, naruto was a bit on the slower side which always made kushina worry over the years. Although naruto spent most of his time with his father training to reach his ultimate goal which is to be a great hokage just like his father. She remembered that most of the time minato would tell her how naruto is slow on catching up to things but does things his own way. Minato was always with naruto which gave her some breathing space.

Kushina entered naruto's room to see him sleeping like a baby. Minato would always insist on leaving him to his ways like waking up late or eating at ichiraku almost every day. But today was special and an important day too. She tried to wake him up.

"_Naruto, wake up. Or you'll be late."_ Said kushina shaking him a bit to wake him up.

Naruto stirred up a bit and opened his eyes to see his mother's smiling face. _"Ka-chan"_ he said in a low voice.

"_How long are you planning on sleeping..? you have your graduation exam today and your sister is already ready. So get ready and come downstairs for breakfast."_ She said.

Saying that, kushina left the room back to the kitchen. Naruto was finally back to his senses, he went up to the window to it was a great weather to become a genin by passing the test. He went to the bathroom and finished his morning routine and went downstairs to see his sister who was seated at the dining table and already started eating her breakfast.

Harumi noticed naruto enter the dining and take a seat_. "Morning Naruto."_ said harumi.

Naruto just said _"Hey morning. You are up early. Nervous because of the test.?"_ He asked.

"_Naruto, it is you who woke up late and I am not nervous.i have practised well and I think there wont be a problem. Its you I should be worried about."_ Harumi said. She was about to say something but was stopped by naruto.

"_Okay, ka-chan is here. Don't talk about useless stuff. I am fine. I should be able to graduate just fine. I mean iruka-sensei is there after all"_ said naruto.

Naruto never liked the classes at the academy. There were various reasons like people don't like him for some reason and they ignore him. for that reason he wont stay close to harumi close for long so that at least she could have fun with her friends.

"_what are you both murmuring over there..? naruto here your ramen. Hurry up finish it and go. You are gonna be late" _kushina said approaching the table. She served the ramen to naruto and joined them at the table. _"so naruto, are you nervous about your exam.?"_ She asked.

"_I am fine. Don't worry, I wont come back without the leaf headband. Don't forget that your husband was the one who trained me"_ naruto said giving a foxy grin on his face.

Kushina blushed_. "Naruto…! eat fast and get going"_ she said. She couldn't help reacting that way. Naruto was like that teasing her and when he joins minato both of them will be very hard to deal with. This only reminds herself of her when she was his age. She knows she hasn't changed much even after becoming a mother of three.

She didn't have to worry about naruto all the time but under certain circumstances such as academy performances, the usual who naruto will be beaming with confidence and will be cent percent positive will become quite and will be quick to change topics. Minato tells her the he received a lot of complaints about naruto that he is not attending the academy classes proplerly. Many told minato that naruto was taking life easy because he is the fourth hokage's son. But minato said that was not the case. So she believes in naruto.

"_Where is tou-chan..? I don't see him anywhere..?"_ asked naruto.

Kushina signed. _"For the last time, your father has work so he left to the hokage tower early"_ She said.

"_but today is my graduation day and I thought he will be there when I wake up"_ naruto whined. He always hated when misses his father on important moments.

"_You woke up late. And that's exactly the reason he went early. He had some paper work to sigh regarding the academy profile of every student." _Kushina said_. " also you both should leave before it gets late"_ she said.

"_Good bye mommy. We are leaving."_ Harumi said as she kissed kushina in her cheeks and they left the estate.

Naruto and harumi reached the academy. They went separate ways to their respective places. Naruto reached his place which he shared with another boy who was already present.

That boy was Uchiha Sasuke. The genius ninja from the clan what people called a cursed clan. Naruto knew sasuke for a long time and they have been both friends and rivals ever since then. They were childhood friends because their moms were best friends too and they would visit each other very often.

Naruto took his place next to sasuke. _"Hey there sasuke.! You are early. Ready for the graduation exam..?"_ he asked.

"_Hm. Exams like these are pointless for me. I am already far stronger than the academy level"_ sasuke replied and looked away outside the window. He was not very talkative to anyone. He was worse before but now he got better. He at least talks to him and harumi.

Naruto couldn't say any better. Sasuke was the strongest ninja in his class and the only ninja who can defeat him in a real battle. He was a genius on ninjutsu, taijutsu and even genjutsu which is a major weak point for naruto who suck at it. Also sasuke is his only friend in the whole village. So he shares a deep bond of friendship with him.

Naruto looked around the class to see who all were present.

In the opposite corner of the class, he saw harumi sitting with her best friend Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata is a kind and a very shy person and a heiress from the royal Hyuuga clan. She is naturally shy to anyone but naruto noticed that she is super shy with him he wonders why.

As he was gazing around to see that the class was full, Iruka-sensei entered the room.

"_Okay Everyone..! Settle down and I will explain your exam" _Iruka shouted. The students settled down and when the room became quite, he went on to explain the details of the examination.

"_Right. Everyone will be divided in four groups and will be assigned a teacher who will be your evaluator. You have a written test, then taijutsu, then kunai and shuriken accuracy test and the last will be your ninjutsu test. Remember that the ninjutsu and the written test is the most important part which you have to do well. Your performance on those two will decide whether you will graduate or not. Now I will divide your groups and assign your teacher"_ said iruka. Iruka went on to explain the groups.

When he finished, naruto thought he was the unluckiest student ever. He wanted to be under iruka but both harumi and sasuke were under iruka and he was under Mizuki's group. He hated to be left out of iruka's group because he is the only teacher that likes him. he started to panic because he is bad at writing because he never attends classes. But he studied a bit the night before the test. His ninjutsu is his main skill .He is also excellent in kunai and shurikens and his movements are fast. He also trained his body well.

The groups were divided and went to their respective classrooms to start their writing test. Naruto went to his class and settled at his desk. When mizuki entered, he announced he is gonna start the test and handed over the sheets. When he gave naruto's sheet, he also gave him a glare. Naruto hated that.

Around him he could hear people murmuring about him.

"_Look, that's the hokage's son"_ said one boy.

Another said _"It is that boy my mom told me not to be friends with"_

They all murmured and sadly naruto could hear it all. But he brushed aside all those murmurs and focused on his question sheet. He saw the question were a bit tough in the starting but later there were questions on what his dad had explained him lots of times. he was quite happy that he could do well.

Naruto finished his written test and was very pleased with the outcome of his answers.

Then he followed everyone outside where the shuriken and kunai test and taijutsu took place. Only sasuke had higher score than him who got a perfect. Naruto missed a kunai. Sasuke was first in taijutsu too beating naruto to the top spot. Harumi came third followed by hinata who came fourth and shino was fifth. Those were the top five.

After that ninjutsu test took place and naruto made two clones easily and got out with flying colours. All of them were waiting for iruka to announce who graduated. Naruto was no longer nervous as his only worry the written exam in which hi did well. So he eagerly waited for the announcement. Then iruka came with the results and naruto's name was not there in the list. Iruka distributed their answer sheets.

Naruto was shocked to see his answer sheets. Everything were marked wrong even though the answers were right. Naruto knew it must have been mizuki because he hates him. naruto didn't know what to do. In a few minutes everyone's parents will come to pick them up. He was sure that his mother and his father will come.

"_Naruto, what's wrong..? why was your name not there in the list..?"_ asked sasuke who was standing next to harumi.

Naruto saw harumi was panicking and sasuke was frustrated. _"I dont know. Look ! my answers are right but still that mizuki marked everything wrong"_ naruto said. He just couldn't believe his eyes.

Harumi saw his sheet and was surprised. _"Why would mizuki-sensei do such a thing..? you were second only to sasuke in your ninjutsu and taijutsu."_ Asked harumi.

Before naruto could answer the classroom was filled with murmurs. Many were saying that the hokage's son has failed. That made naruto bitter.

He rushed to iruka-sensei. "_Iruka-sensei, where can I find mizuki-sensei..?"_ asked naruto.

"_Mizuki already left. But naruto, you did so well in you ninjutsu and taijutsu. How did you fail"_ asked iruka.

"_Its nothing iruka sensei. i guess I wrote badly"_ naruto said and he left the place. He knew that if he went and ask for marks, people will think because he is using his father's influence. That's the last thing he need. He went over to harumi and sasuke.

"_Harumi, I am going to find mizuki. If I am late, tell mom I will be with sasuke. Don't say anything to her."_ said naruto.

"_But naruto, you can tell daddy about mizuki-sensei. he will be able to help you"_ said harumi.

"_I agree with her. Your father is hokage. He is there for sorting people's problems. I am sure he will help you."_ Sasuke said.

"_That's exactly the problem. I dad will certainly help me but, people will think I am using my dad's position as hokage to pass the exam. I am gonna do this on my own" _said naruto. _"I am off now. Harumi, please cover for me"_ he said and he left.

Harumi just looked at sasuke a bit worried. _"Don't worry. He will be fine"_ sasuke said trying to comfort harumi.

For sasuke, life was boring and hateful ever since that fateful incident happened where his brother killed everyone in their clan leaving him and his mother alive and after that he left the village and now he is a missing. But ever since kushina came to visit his mother very often, he opened up a bit to harumi and Naruto. He found naruto as a worthy rival who was as strong as him but sasuke seems win every time they compete. He thought that harumi's kindness reached him and naruto was able to understand him as he also shares the same pain of being alone. So he just hoped naruto will do something about this situation.

Naruto was running every street to street to find mizuki-sensei and get his marks changed so that he would pass. That evening naruto finally found mizuki in a bar. he entered the bar and reached to mizuki's seat.

"_Mizuki-sensei, there has been a mistake in your corrections. Would you have a another look at it..?" _asked naruto.

"_oh naruto, I am sorry but I marked it wrong purposely."_ Replied mizuki.

"_I knew it. He did it purposely_" thought naruto. _"why would you do that..? I was gonna show my father how I passed my test. I can never tell him that I failed. Never.. so please make the corrections"_ said naruto in a serious tone.

"_well I am sorry but I can't. you see I am the only one who can make those corrections and my corrections are final. They can only be changed by me. You see there is a reason why I did it"_ said mizuki.

"_what are you talking about"_ asked naruto.

"_I have a job for you. If you complete that job I will make that correction and you pass. Otherwise you fail. Now, its your choice to take it or not. You can even tell your father but I have made preparations in such a way that if you graduate without my sigh, rumours will spread that your father forced me to make those corrections and you graduate"_ mizuki said with a wicked smile on his face.

Naruto was shocked to hear. Now he can never tell his father. He had no choice to but to do as mizuki says. _"Fine, I'll do it. What is this job..?"_ asked naruto sounding frustrated.

Mizuki-smiled as his plan has worked_. "Good naruto. Excellent choice"_ said mizuki.

"_Enough with the chit-chat. Tell me what the hell this job is."_ Said naruto.

"_Oh a bit angry are we..Fine, there is a scroll of forbidden jutsus in the hokage tower. You have to bring me that scroll to that forest over there. you have five hours."_ Said mizuki. _" Good luck.. I will be waiting naruto" _he said. He jumped on buildings and left the place.

Meanwhile back at the academy, kushina and minato came to pick up harumi and naruto. They saw mikoto already there waiting for sasuke.

"_Mikoto ! over here"_ said kushina waiving her hand at mikoto.

Mikoto turned to see kushina calling her and minato was there too. "_Hello kushina, Yondaime-sama."_ Mikoto greeted.

Minato greeted her back and they waited together for sasuke and naruto. after some time they saw sasuke and harumi walking towards them. They both had their leaf headband.

"_Haru-chan, congratulations on graduation"_ minato said hugging her daughter. _" congrats sasuke"_ he said.

As they were talking, suddenly everyone started murmuring and whispering about naruto.

"_Haru-chan, where is naruto..? what is everyone whispering about..?"_ asked kushina. She looked around to see that everyone were looking at them and whispering something.

"_well, naruto left early. He said he want to be alone for a while. because there was a problem and he couldn't graduate"_ said harumi in a low voice. She didn't know what to tell. She didn't want to lie to her parents and also naruto requested her not to tell them anything.

Kushina was surprised. She was sure naruto would graduate as he was personally trained by minato himself. Also he sounded so confident this morning when she asked about the test. _"What ! he didn't graduate..? where is he now..? what happened..?"_ asked kushina

Minato was as surprised as his wife. He wanted to know more on what is going on. He wasn't clear with harumi's answer. But as kushina was shocked, the whispering got heaver and it got harumi and Mikoto a bit uncomfortable.

"_Anyway, we'll talk when we get home. Lets go kushi-chan."_ Minato said.

Mikoto understood what minato was trying to say. She told her good bye. _"If naruto comes by my house, I'll let you know yondaime-sama"_ she said. She and sasuke went home.

"_Haru-chan, kushi-chan, lets go"_ said minato.

Both of them agreed and the three of them went home wondering where naruto could have gone.

At that time, naruto was heading to the hokage office. _"It is best that I finish this stupid job fast and get the corrections done. Tou-chan and ka-chan must be worried. I hope harumi wont say anything"_ he thought in his mind.

He reached the hokage tower and went to the location mizuki gave him and was able to find the scroll of forbidden jutsus. So far so good. As he was about to leave, the third hokage appeared out of nowhere.

"_Where do you think you are taking that scroll naruto.?"_ asked sarutobi.

Naruto was shocked to see the third. But he knew he had to get past somehow. _"Jiji, please I need this scroll. I will return it later. So let me go now." _Naruto Pleaded.

Sarutobi was surprised to see naruto agitated. "_whats wrong naruto..? in any case, I cannot allow you to take that scroll no matter what. Tell me what is going on. I'll see if I can help"_ he said.

For a moment naruto thought he would tell everything to jiji. But then, if he could tell jiji, he would be better off telling to his dad. So he decided to make a run for it. _" sorry jiji, but I have to go."_ Said naruto. he made a hand sign and _"Sexy no jutsu"._ In a puff of smoke, a naked girly appeared.

Sarutobi was surprised to see that and went flying with a nosebleed. Naruto used that opportunity to make a run for it. Sarutobi called an anbu. _"Inform minato about the scroll. Quick"_ said sarutobi.

Naruto went to the forest and mizuki was nowhere to be seen. He realised it was way too early. Being bored, he opened the scroll curious to know what is in there. he came across a lot of jutsus and finally he saw the _"Kage bunshin no jutsu"._ He decided to master it and started practising.

Meanwhile back at the Namikaze estate, Minato and kushina were sitting in the living room. And harumi was in her room.

" _Minato, I am worried about naruto. where could he have gone to.? And how did he not graduate..?"_ asked kushina sounding very worried.

"_Kushi-chan, lets hope he'll be back. Even if he doesn't graduate it doesn't matter. we love our son more than that. So stop worrying yourself"_ minato said trying to comfort kushina.

" _You don't understand minato. today morning he said he wont come without graduating. That's what I am worried about naruto. I am not ready to lose yet another son. If I lose naruto too, then I don't know what was the use in us coming back to life." _Kushina said.

Minato was shocked to hear that. He couldn't believe kushina would think like that. He knew kushina was sad about narumi all the time. She will be cheerful and spends quality time with naruto and harumi. She plays with the kids a lot and we as a family have a happy time together. but narumi's situation was a dark matter in this house. Every lead on his location was only either a false lead or a dead end. Even after all these years of searching, he couldn't locate narumi.

"_Please calm down kushi-chan. I am sure naruto wont do something like that. He is our child. He loves us a lot and he knows pretty well we both love him too. He and harumi are the ones who miss narumi the most. He will never make his loving mother worry over him like that. Have faith in him. he is our son"_ minato said.

Harumi came towards minato and stood beside him. _"Daddy, there is something you should know. And I am sorry that I kept it from you." _Said harumi.

Minato was surprised. He has never seen harumi so sad before. And what surprised him more was that she kept something from them not knowing. She always shares everything with them. At the least, she tells everything to kushina no matter how bad it is. So it worried him how bad it is that she had to hide it from them.

Harumi continued _"Naruto told me not to tell but, today he was second only to sasuke in ninjutsu and taijutsu. But his teacher mizuki-sensei purposely failed him in the written exam even though naruto's answers were correct. Now naruto went after mizuki-sensei to get the corrections right. He thought mom will worry and dad will be ashamed if he came and told he didn't graduate. That's why I decided to help him keep it from you both. I am sorry"_ she said. Tears were falling from her eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Minato opened it to see an Anbu standing there.

"_Yondaime-sama, we have an emergency situation"_ said the Anbu.

"_Now what"_ thought minato. _"What is going on"_ he asked.

"_Sandaime-sama asked to report to you that naruto has taken the scroll of forbidden jutsus"_ said the Anbu.

Minato and kushina were shocked.

"_Naruto"_ minato said in a low voice. "_Kushina you stay here with harumi. I'll go look for naruto"_ he said and he left.

Kushina agreed and she looked over at harumi. _" Thank you Haru-chan. It must have been hard for you keeping it from us. You did well"_ she said and wiped the tears off her eyes. _" let us get the dinner ready for celebrations. Minato will definitely solve the problem" _she said.

"_Yes mommy. And thank you"_ harumi said and they both left to kitchen.

Minato was strolling down the streets fast looking for naruto. he climbed on top of a tall building and looked for any signs of naruto. he thought where would naruto go with the scroll without anyone seeing him. Then he saw the forest. He knew he must be there. _" wait for me naruto. I am coming"_ said minato and he dashed to the forest.

In the forest naruno was all dirty and worn out after that heavy training with his new jutsu.

"_So you have come and I see that you got the scroll too. I must say as expected of hokage's son. Now hand over that scroll"_ Mizuki said.

At that time minato also reached the location. He was hiding behind a tree waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"_You see, I realised this scroll is pretty dangerous in the wrong hands. So I am not gonna give it to you. I don't care if you fail me purposely. I will never be a threat to this village."_ Stated naruto.

" _What are you saying naruto..? you know what the people will say. That the hokage's son failed to graduate."_ Said mizuki. _" so just hand me the scroll"_ he said.

" _I guess hokage's son failed is better than the hokage's son aided in destruction of the leaf."_ Said naruto.

"_You should have listened to me. Now I will kill you to take that scroll"_ mizuki said getting ready to attack.

"_I don't think so"_ said minato. He appeared next to naruto in a flash.

"_Tou-san, you.. I,, I am.."_ naruto couldn't find words to explain the situation to his father.

"_Its ok naruto. I know everything and as always I am proud of you."_ Minato said, ruffling naruto's hair.

Naruto felt happy too. "_You are the best tou-chan"_ he said. Feeling very happy.

"_Naruto, I don't know if you would say the same after knowing what your father did to you. Don't you feel weird why people of the village hate you and they treat you like outcast and all students don't want to be your friends"_ asked mizuki. _" there is a rule in this village that nobody but you should know the reason"_ he continued.

_Minato was too shocked to stop mizuki from saying anything further. "My son was treated badly by people and doesn't have friends. What is going on. He never told me anything about it"_ thought minato. his mind was filled with various thoughts.

"_What are you talking about.? What rule is that..?"_ asked naruto. he was anxious of knowing the reason he was waiting to hear for a long time.

Mizuki smiled and said _" the fact that the Kyuubi is sealed inside you and it was sealed by none other than your loving father, the fourth hokage. Don't you see. It means that you are a demon that has to die"_ said mizuki. He threw shurikens at naruto aiming to kill him.

At this time, minato snapped from his thoughts and clocked all the shurikens. _" My son is not a demon. He is precious to me. He is a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaf. No matter what, I'll always love him. scum like you has no right talking like that to him. He is my Son."_ Said minato.

In a second, he dashed at mizuki and sent him flying with a rasengen. Naruto was astonished at the sight. He has never seen his dad seriously fight before. _"So this is a hokage"_ naruto thought in his mind.

Minato came towards naruto. he saw naruto was covered in dirt and sweat. "_Naruto, Are you okay"_ asked minato.

"_Yeah I am fine."_ Said naruto in a soft tone.

"_Naruto, why didn't you tell me about this problem..? you know you are not alone. Me and mom are ready to help you with anything. You and harumi are mean the world to us. No matter the problem we will always be proud of you."_ Said minato.

Naruto jumped and hugged minato. he was crying. _" I am sorry dad. I thought if I tell you, the people will think I used your position as hokage to graduate. That will give a bad name for you. I want my father to be proud of me and I will never be the reason for any trouble for you. That's why I wanted to solve on my own. I am sorry."_ Naruto said.

Minato couldn't be any happier. There was one more thing he want to ask but naruto beat him to it.

"_And tou-chan, about what he said about kyuubi, now I finally understand everything. I am not mad at you or I blame you or ka-chan. To me you were my hero even before I knew you are my father. And now when I heard about the kyuubi, it only made me happy that you choose me and acknowledged me. For me, you are the best ever. I wont let anyone take it from me"_ naruto said with a huge grin.

Minato knew naruto was serious. At the moment he knew he was the happiest father in the whole world. "_I cant wait to tell this to kushina"_ thought minato.

"_Thank you naruto. shall we return the scroll and go home. Your mom is worried about you."_ Minato said.

He took his headband and tied it on naruto's forehead. _"Congrats on graduating, naruto. I am so proud of you" _minato said. This time he gave a wide smile. He was so happy to be alive.

"_Thanks dad. You are the best..!"_ naruto said.

Then minato gave naruto a piggy-back ride to their home. There they explained everything to kushina. She was so pleased to hear that. She also added that she was proud of both naruto and harumi on graduating.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Next chapter: The Genius Ninja Hatake Kakashi**

**Please feel free to review. I would love to know what you all think of my story. **

**Thank you for your support. **


End file.
